The present invention relates to apparatus for converting latent images into visible images, especially for developing latent images of X-rayed objects on dielectric receptor sheets. Such sheets can be exposed to object-modulated X-rays in the interelectrode gap of an ionography imaging chamber, e.g., in a chamber of the type disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,668 granted May 3, 1977 to Friedrich Hujer et al.
An apparatus which can be utilized for development of latent images of X-rayed objects on dielectric receptor sheets is disclosed in my commonly owned copending patent application Ser. No. 863,868 filed Dec. 23, 1977. The apparatus comprises a cylindrical drum-shaped carrier whose peripheral surface can transport successive receptor sheets past a developing unit which contacts the latent images with a liquid developer. A drawback of such apparatus is that the development of the latent image on a preceding receptor sheet must be completed prior to attachment of the next sheet to the peripheral surface of the drum-shaped carrier, or the development of a latent image must be interrupted during attachment of the next-following sheet. In the first instance, the output of the apparatus is rather low. On the other hand, an interruption of development affects the quality of the developed (visible) images.